


Dress Shopping

by jarebear20



Series: The Blessed Unrest [5]
Category: Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soryu wants to take her dress shopping. Ally has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shopping

She took her time browsing the racks of clothing, choosing to start at the back of the store rather than the front. She took delight in running a hand across each garment, enjoying the feel of lace and silk against her skin. The hum of a salesclerk working at the register drifted lazily through the air as she turned down another aisle.

She’d had reservations at first, when Soryu had offered to take her shopping for a new dress. It was silly of her, but she hated having him buy her things. Doing so may her feel like she was taking advantage of his generosity, and she hated that. She had what clothes she needed; and if she needed something specific, she could just make it herself.

Lifting the price tag of a sparking pink mini, Ally winced at the cost. She could make several new dresses with the money it would take to buy just that one. Absolutely mind-boggling.

Finding nothing of interest on that aisle, she turned the corner wondering if she could convince Soryu to just forget about the dress and take her to get something to eat instead. And then she saw him.

He stood with his back to her at the end of the aisle, looking devilishly handsome in his grey suit. He was on his phone, speaking in a quiet tone. She thought she heard him say Inui’s name at one point. It amused her to see that, even when they were supposed to be alone on a date, Soryu still had to deal with his protective subordinate. She could practically hear the redhead going ‘SIRRRRR!’

The bell on the shop’s door rang as the clerk stepped outside, the sounds of the outside world filling the interior of the shop. She watched as Soryu shifted his weight to one foot, then another. The quiet note in his voice soon turned to one of annoyance. Again he shifted, revealing his profile to her, and she took advantage of it enjoying the way his eyes narrowed as he continued speaking into his phone.

He reached out to skim a hand over a lacy black number, and something about it had his ears turning pink. She grinned when he glanced in her direction, lifting an eyebrow at his look of surprise.

Adorable, he was. And absolutely gorgeous, she thought happily, in a way that made all other men pale in comparison, and just as dedicated as those that served under him. Not the sort to send someone blindly into a fight without a plan to help them.

He was so much more than she could ever possibly dream of, and the fact that he was irrevocably in love with her was icing on the cake.

As they looked at each other, she was sorely tempted to cross the aisle, undo the carefully tied knot at his throat, slide her hands under his shirt and feel the warm male underneath the cool exterior.

Ally had never been good at resisting temptation.

She took a step forward, then another. Before he could so much as blink, she was in front of him, dragging his head down to fasten her lips to his.

Surprise, delight, and desire hit him at once, a one-two-three punch strong enough to have even the best of men on their knees. He retained enough sense to end his call with Inui, dropping his phone into a pocket before his hands dove into her hair. Through the haze of lust, he could feel her grip his tie. And tug.

“What?” he asked, his voice hoarse even to his ears. Remembering the sales clerk, he straightened as he glanced at the front of the store. But the clerk had yet to return from whatever called her outside, and Ally wasn’t one to let an opportunity pass.

She tightened her hold on his tie, wrapped it once around her hand. “I’ve never understood the fascination people had with shopping. It seems so…time consuming.” She rose onto the tips of her toes to lay a series of soft kisses across his face. “There are much more entertaining things we could be doing. Don’t you agree?”

He most certainly did, but he’d thought she’d enjoy the trip. And he’d enjoy seeing her wear something he bought for her. “Yes.” Soryu tried to loosen her grip, but the damage was already done. While her kisses had distracted him, she’d been working at the buttons of his shirt. Cool air teased his heated skin, and he bit back a hiss as she raked her nails across his abdomen. “What are you doing, Ally?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” she countered, the corner of her mouth tugging into a lopsided grin.

He couldn’t stop staring at her, at the freckles fanning across her cheeks. At the bright green eyes that at some point had turned wicked. “I think you’re going to get the both of us in trouble with this store.”

Laughter bubbled up in her throat. “It would not be the first time either of us have been in trouble, would it?” Her hands slid from his waist to the front of his pants. “You should know, though, that from where I’m standing, I know you’re not really worried about getting caught.”

He closed his eyes, unable to deny his obvious reaction to her. “You could tempt even the most devout of men,” he muttered, reaching down to stop her from palming his arousal. She only laughed again and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose.

“Quite the compliment, to be sure. But you’re not particularly devout, are you?” Her lips met his once more, tongues meeting to dance with each other. “Why don’t we take this elsewhere, since you’re so worried?”

He opened his eyes to look at her. “No.” He watched her eyes widen in surprise, taking a sort of perverse delight in not immediately falling prey to her seduction. His hands wrapped around both of her wrists, bringing them up so that she would not be tempted to reach for him again. She felt so warm and soft beneath his fingers. He could not stop himself from imagining what it would feel like to be inside of her warm, wet heat. Taking a deep breath, he made a great effort to keep his voice from betraying him. “I came here to buy you a dress.”

Ally made a noise of frustration. “Fine.” She tore her hands from his grasp, whirled around, and grabbed the black dress he’d been looking at earlier. “Here,” she said, thrusting the garment at him. “This one.”

“You haven’t tried it on,” he said, smirking. He might have been worried about the growl that she made, had he not known that the look in her eye was one of lust, not anger.

“Trust me,” she said. “It’ll fit.”

Hearing the shop’s bell ringing, Soryu turned to head towards the register, but Ally stopped him. Smiling wryly at him, she buttoned his shirt back up. Before he could escape her grasp again, she pulled him into another kiss, dragging across his bottom lip with her teeth. Releasing him, she walked past to speak with the clerk. It gave him a chance to catch his breath, and to attempt to stamp down on his desire to drag her from prying eyes and finish what she started.

She waited for him to pay for the dress, and then for them to make the long walk back to his car before she pounced on him. Pressing him against the side of the car, Ally kissed him hard. She felt him scrambling for the door handle and couldn’t stop the giddy laugh from leaving her mouth. He swallowed the sound as he finally opened the door and pulled her into the backseat.

His last coherent thought was a prayer that no one would come investigating the car parked in the alley. Then her lips were on his neck, sucking at every inch of skin she could reach, and all thought left Soryu in a rush. He reached for her, filling his hands with her breasts. Her throaty moan vibrated again him, sending what little blood remained in his upper body to his groin.

Mirroring her earlier actions, Ally soon had his shirt opened and bit down on his collarbone, enjoying the jerk of his hips in response. Leaving his chest, she fused her lips to his once again, encouraging him with a push of her hands to lay back on the seat. He did so without question, and she rewarded him with another teasing nip.

Soon, it was a glorious madness that overtook them both. Neither could be bothered with gentleness, their need having grown too great to be worried by it. In the limited space they had, they worked in tandem to drag clothing out of the way of questing fingers. When his hand slipped inside her underwear and into her wet heat, she arched her back with a keening moan.

Her body was on fire. She could not stop her hips from moving, seeking, needed his touch to grant her the pleasure she found only with him. Every breath she took burned, and she felt like she was going to explode if he ever stopped.

His other hand fought to drag her dress down her body, revealing her bared breasts to him. He reached up and drew a hardened peak into his mouth, sucking viciously.

Her first orgasm shot through her like a white hot lance. She reeled at the unexpectedness of it, but before she had a chance to recover, a fresh wave of need overtook her. Ally spoke the language of her homeland, the Irish words and phrases bubbling up from some hidden part of her that came out only for him. This hunger, this need, was his and his alone. Never before had she felt like this for anyone, nor did she believe she’d ever feel it for anyone ever again. He was it. Soryu was all she wanted.

If he noticed any change in her, he didn’t show it. He could only feel as she melted against him. She was so warm and soft and lovely. He could spend eternity memorizing every inch of her body, but right now his need to be inside of her, to feast upon her flesh until her very being consumed him.

Grasping one of her limp hands, he drove her to the peak yet again, watching as she went over. Still, her appetite was not sated.

“Soryu!” she sobbed, dragging her hands away from his to pull at his hair. “Inside. For Christ’s sake, I need you inside of me!”

Never one to deny her, he withdrew his hand long enough to drag his underwear down enough to free himself. He plunged inside of her in one solid thrust and she threw her head back in mindless pleasure. Their bodies melded together, hers matching each of his thrusts with a roll of her hips. He barely felt her hands scrape down his chest.

His sight blurring at the edges, he watched as emotion flickered across her face. He would never grow tired, he knew, of seeing her like this. If someone had told him a long time ago that he would fall hard for an opinionated Irishwoman, he’d have said they were mad. Now, watching as she rode him to completion, his name a hoarse whisper on her lips, he would say he’d be mad to think anything was more perfect than this. Than her.

Thinking this, knowing it to be true, he surrendered himself to her. With one last vicious twist of pleasure, he came undone, her name on his lips.

—

When she eventually regained enough strength to move, she raised her head to look at his face. His eyes were shut, but his mouth was curved in a smile reserved only for her. “You know, if every trip is like this, I might actually enjoy shopping.”


End file.
